guilty_gearfandomcom-20200223-history
I-No/Quotes
The following is a list of quotes attributed to I-No. __TOC__ Guilty Gear XX ;Winning Note: Translation of I-No's quotes in ''Λ Core Plus varies considerably from the original game.'' *Self: "Cover versions are nice, but nothing beats the original. Don't you think?" *Sol: "I like it wild, but you need more stamina." *Order-Sol (post-''Slash''): "Look at you all dressed up! If you're going to a party, I'll dance with you." *Ky: "Work on your technique a bit, and I'll be happy to be your partner again." *Robo-Ky: "I could have so much fun with a toy like you. You'll raise me to new heights ♪" *May: "Aren't you a little young to be fighting for love?" *Faust: "I'm sorry, would you have preferred me in a nurse's outfit? Maybe next time..." *Potemkin: "See? I'm always on top! After all, you re too heavy..." *Chipp: "I'm worn out. Please, stop moving already." *Eddie: "How many of those big, manly drills can you put out at once?" *Millia: "An icy gaze and a windswept hair...What a beautiful pose!" *Axl: "That was my first operetta, but I think I liked it!" *Kliff: "So you're the master of a thousand battlefields, huh? ...Could you teach me some of your techniques?" *Baiken: "With all these instruments, it's hard to choose which one to use. Mind if I test them on your body?" *Johnny: "Laying a sexy man flat on the ground feels like a fortissimo inside." *Venom: "An empty de capo. Stoic men are so charming!" *Anji: "I m not very good at Japanese music." *Jam: "Hmm, do you think bare legs are more attractive? Will I get more looks?" *Testament: "That was wonderful! The finale to a sad song should always be sung in unison." *Dizzy: "I feel like I'm taking on three partners at once...It really turns me on!" *Justice: "You really are one of 'That Man's' finest creations... You're incredibly brutal, even though you're defective." *A.B.A (post-''Slash''): "Wouldn't you prefer something warm-blooded instead of that cold metal rod you have there?" *Slayer: "You may be old, but you haven't gone soft yet, have you? Come on, let's play some more!" *Bridget: "You're an amazing tenor! I can't resist it any longer...Won't you join with me?" *Zappa: "Why are you arching your back like that? Was it that good for you?" Guilty Gear Xrd ;Intro * "We're gonna have fun." * "Oh! I can't hold it in anymore!" * Sol (post-''REV 2''): "Only a real bastard skips the foreplay. Can't you at least warm me up first...?" * Axl (post-''REV 2''): "Get any better at ad-libbing?" ;Outro * "C'mon. Let's go again." * "Haven't had one like that in ages..." * Sol (post-''REV 2''): "You kept pushin' my buttons, you really thought I wasn't gonna push back?" * Axl (post-''REV 2''): "Still not sure of your role...?" ;Moves * Instant Kill: ** "Time for a little Stretto!? See'ya." ** "Almost there? The Finale...!" ** "Aww, don't you wanna finish? Ciao." ** "Calm down, that's just the intermezzo..." ** "Time for your beautiful smorzando..." ** "I can't wait for the next one..." ** "Empty already?" ** "You've got one left, right?" * Instant Kill reactions: ** And Then She Said... Farewell ** This is...me? ** All Dead ** Raiden ** Magnum Wedding ** Theater of Pain ;Winning * Self: "Whatever period it's from, the original is always better than the cover." * Sol: "I like a rebel, but you can't finish before I do." * Ky: "Get a little more experience and maybe you'll last longer next time." * May: ""Live to love," huh? Aren't you a lady. ...Actually maybe I should've gone easier, you are just a kid." * Faust: "Oh, would you like a doctor's outfit better? I'll wear that next time." * Potemkin: "There's still some meat in there, right? When did you start acting like a machine?" * Chipp: "Prestissimo has some momentum to it, but accelerando is what really gets me going." * Zato: "I'm not used to taking on two at the same time, but I'm not saying it wasn't a little exciting." * Millia: "They say a woman's hair is her life, but you aren't really supporting that. Then again, I'm the one who cut it off..." * Axl: "So tenuto is the big selling point, hm? I think it's a bit too long. It's important to have limits on things." * Baiken (post-''REV 2''): "What high pain tolerance you have! How douloureuse! Gyahahahaha!" * Johnny: "You're a naughty little boy, aren't you... Go too far, and I'll just reduce you to Castrato." * Venom: "I can't handle all those balls." * Jam: "Unfortunately I don't know much about eastern music. But your soprano sounds like 20,000 Hz. Not really suited for the opera." * Dizzy (post-''REV 2''): "How many screams did I hear just now...? This is the bleeding edge of a tone cluster." * Slayer: "Getting old hasn't made YOU any less energetic, has it? C'mon, let's do it again!" * Sin: "It's always easy to steal hearts from younger men, but... you might be TOO young. I'm not a criminal, after all." * Ramlethal: "Doing this with you is pointless." * Leo: "Mmm, your pulse... Yes, a beautiful Calando." * Elphelt: "I wasn't satisfactory as the trouser role? Your performance was still exquisite, though... Gahahahaha!" * Bedman: "And stay down... Or I'll end you myself. (How could someone this powerful have kept himself hidden...?)" * Jack-O' (post-''REVELATOR''): "Screams of the defeated harmonizing into symphony! If only I could break you, it would be the ultimate Turbinosamente!" * Raven (post-''REVELATOR''): "Didn't think I gave you such a whipping but... did that help you agitato?" * Haehyun (post-''REVELATOR''): "Sorry, but I don't trust anyone else's tuning." * Answer (post-''REV 2''): "On your knees. That's right. Let me see you beg for your life!" Category:Quote list